


Uncertain Circumstances

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Castiel, Dean is a Tease, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY, M/M, Pining Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought about going to a different coffee shop or even drinking instant coffee but he was really just kidding himself if he went there only for the drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I think I puked again on how cute this was im so sorry

            Dean likes to call himself their most valuable customer.

 

            He really should be. He’s been with this coffee shop ever since it was just an idea on a napkin at an Italian restaurant. He went everyday without fail up to the point that every barista knows his name and order. If they had their way, his face would be up on the wall to honor him and his loyalty. Although, Dean wouldn’t exactly be opposed to that idea.

 

            For the past few weeks though, _Benny’s Blends_ had major exposure when a tv show filmed there. Folks have been ordering coffee from the place left and right even long after the tv crew finished up. Dean was happy for Benny and the gang, he really was but he didn’t like how stuffy the coffee shop has been the past couple of days. It was only ever filled like this during the Christmas special drinks time.

 

            Dean always sat by the window, the farthest away from the entrance. The table for two was mostly hidden away by a wall that branches into a hallway towards the bathroom. It was a secluded area and in a place as public as a coffee shop, he needs all the privacy he can get. This day, however, there was someone sitting in his seat. There was a man in a tan trenchcoat, sitting crosslegged in his special place.

 

            He thought it wasn’t much of a big deal. It was just a table. It’s not like he put a plaque that stated _Reserved Only for Dean Winchester_ on it or anything. He should just find another table. So with his black coffee in his hand, he walked around the crowded coffee shop and tried to find a place to sit. After 10 minutes of walking around with a rapidly cooling cup of coffee in his hands, he started seriously considering just hanging out behind the counter.

 

            Every chair and table was occupied by someone and Dean’s feet started hurting from walking around. He decided that maybe he should just ask the guy at his usual spot if he can sit with him. People did that, right? With a resigned sigh, Dean approached the man from across the coffee shop and coughed to get his attention.

 

            The man looked up, revealing such bright blue eyes that Dean almost stumbled back at the sight of them. “Um hey there. The entire shop is packed so do you—“ He gestured to the seat in front of him and the man shook his head, indicating that he didn’t mind at all. “Go ahead.” Dean smiled gratefully, setting his coffee cup on the table between them. He noticed that the guy was still pretty stiff so he decided to try and loosen him up since he predicts that the coffee shop will be like this for a while.

 

            “I’m Dean.”

 

            “Castiel. Is this place always crowded?”

 

            “A few weeks ago, it wasn’t.”

 

            And they were at ease.

* * *

 

            It’s been how many weeks and the fucking coffee shop is still crowded like a subway train at rush hour. It was breakfast time, why did they come so early? The TV show was cancelled in the middle of the second season anyway so coming here was a total waste of time. Maybe Dean was feeling a bit possessive of the coffee shop and he’s proud of them but one can only take so much.

 

            The only bright side to this was Castiel. They were each other’s rock in this entire mess. Well, he doesn’t like calling it a mess but it was the best way he could describe this. He liked talking to Cas. He was easy-going, sometimes clueless and maybe just a little bit (a lot) nerdy. He enjoys talking to Cas in a crowded coffee shop as if they were the only ones there. And he may have developed something… different when it came to Cas.

 

            “When do you think this crowd will die down?”

 

            Dean took a sip of his coffee and shrugged his shoulders, pressing closer to Cas when a big man came out of the bathroom. He moved his chair next to Cas when he realized that he was annoyed as fuck by the people who carelessly push his chair when they come out of the bathroom. “Maybe when the TV show buzz had died down or something.” He didn’t notice that he was still pressed up against Cas’ side but his friend sure noticed.

 

            He’s not complaining though.

 

            Dean unconsciously pressed his side comfortably against his friend, putting an arm on the back of their chair. How does Dean still not notice their closeness yet? Cas tried to stop those thoughts immediately but who was he to tell himself that. Ever since they first met, Castiel knew that Dean was someone else. It was completely cliché but he didn’t know how else to describe that feeling.

 

            Dean was immediately at ease with him the moment they met. He didn’t judge him for the things he got excited about. He asked relevant questions and was just genuinely interested in talking to him rather than ignoring him the moment he sat down across from him. He didn’t want to call these little unintentional meet-ups “dates”. He really doesn’t want to call them that but he so wishes they were.

 

            It would make Dean’s arm around his shoulder a lot less awkward.

 

            “Hey Cas, you alright?” He squeezed Cas’ shoulder in good nature, chuckling lightly. Oh wow suddenly the coffee shop became really hot. How did that happen? “Uh yeah…” He tried to say but all that came out was a choked up noise and Cas so wanted to shrivel up and die. “Cas? Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Buddy. For a second there, Cas almost heard baby.

 

            “Dean, were the past few days different to you?”

 

            “What do you mean?” Dean shifted in his seat, his arm now resting on the back of the chair again.

 

            “I-I mean… Anything different between u-us?” He’s finally gotten it out there. He hopes Dean rejects him quick so that it won’t hurt too much. He didn’t know when he closed his eyes but he opened them when he felt Dean’s hands cup his cheek. “Did you feel anything different? For the past few days?” He shifted closer, watching the conflict of emotions playing out on Cas’ face.

 

            “Maybe I have. And you?” He looked straight into Dean’s eyes and searched for any type of answer within those soft green eyes. A few seconds later, Dean practically pulled Cas on to his lap which prompted him to squeak very unattractively. “Dean!” He harshly whispered but Dean only adjusted him on his lap with a smirk. “Does this answer your question, baby?” Baby. Dean actually called him baby this time. He wasn’t imaginging it.

 

            He looked at Dean with wide eyes, mouth slightly open in surprise and sudden happiness. “Yes it does. Very direct.” He said which made Dean laugh out loud and called the attention of the people around them but Dean only had eyes for Cas. Dean ran a single hand through Cas’ hair, pulling on it ever so slightly so their lips could touch. Cas smiled into the kiss, gripping Dean’s shoulders tightly and inhaling sharply.

 

            The next day, the coffee shop was empty just for them.


End file.
